


Happy Birthday, Goro Akechi

by Karasu_Akechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Flirting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_Akechi/pseuds/Karasu_Akechi
Summary: Today was your boyfriend Goro Akechi’s birthday. There was one special present he always wished for above the shower of gifts he received: your love.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday, Goro Akechi

Today was desired to be something special. It was meant to be a memory engraved inside you and Goro Akechi’s minds. From tasteful meals to endless shopping, the detective’s birthday was something to never turn down. Goro enjoyed the gifts you chose out for him, but there was one gift he had in mind. He had to save that for when you two arrive back home. 

After entering the house, you place the gifts on the living room floor until being pulled into a kiss. Akechi held you close as he kissed deeper, causing you to kiss back. A few minutes later, you two broke the passionate kiss. You panted while saying, “I didn’t know you wanted this already...”

“Oh, I’ve been waiting for this alright,” Goro replied, “this is the one birthday gift I’ve been waiting for.” 

He then guided you to the under stair storage room, a small secluded room located underneath the stairs. Upon entering, you noticed that the room was partially dark while it remains decorated beautifully with mini bedroom lights across some parts of the room. A fancy movie projector was there as well, prepared for use later on. Roses were also decorated among some furniture that remained. There was also a round bed coated in the color white with comfortable pillows on it. Rose petals were spread all over the bed along with a couple of curtains surrounding it. Some candles remained on some furniture, being prepared to be lit up. 

Your eyes widened at the room’s sight while Akechi locked the door. He puts the keys aside on a table before lighting the candles with a lighter. Afterwards, the ace detective asked, “You don’t mind if I unwrap you, darling?”

You answer, “Go ahead, Akechi. It’s your birthday after all.” 

Goro happily removes all of your clothing before you were completely naked. He studies your body as he admired your nude figure. Walking closer to you, he gently held your torso, trailing his hands up to you breasts. His thumbs circle around your buds, teasing them playfully. You grip his wrists when you moaned, earning a smirk from him. 

“Yes, this song...that’s what I wanted to hear, my dearest (Y/N),” Goro whispered.

Your vag began to throb a little until Goro picked you up to carry toward the bed. As he laid you there, he started removing his own clothes in front of you. He smiled at you the entire time while you watch, immediately blushing right after he exposed his suiting build. When all of his clothes were taken off, they were tossed aside elsewhere before he lays next to you. Akechi started to flirt, “Hm, you enjoyed the view of me stripping, weren’t you? Those blush marks didn’t lie to me though, it proves my point.~” 

You whimper while he scoots closer, staring into your eyes. One of his hands trailed down to your ass before squeezing it gently. A soft gasp released while Goro chuckled at the sound. He definitely thought the sounds you made were cute to his ears. He didn’t mind to hear a lot more once he proceeds to have sex with you. 

“So, how about you get on top of me? I want this to be a fresh start,” he seductively whispered. You comply by positioning yourself on top of Goro. His hands relax on your ass while you prodded your entrance against his in a teasing manner. The detective bit his lip until demanding, “(Y/N), just...get this over with already.” 

You slowly slid yourself onto his cock, moaning airily. The pace was slow since you try to be careful to not hurt him in a way. Akechi grew impatient quickly before his hands start to push yourself onto him, quickening the pace. Loud moans were made from you while following his tempo. Goro smiled at you until he began to moan a little. He threw his head back and bit his lip, feeling your warm fluids. While riding your boyfriend, you bent down to lay on his chest during the romance. This caused one of Goro’s hands to grip your hair tightly. You shout, “A-Akechi-kun! I think I’m...gonna cum!”

Akechi commanded, “Yes, darling, cum for me. Cum for the ace detective.~” 

When you thrusted one last time, you orgasm on his member before quickly pulling out. You were panting more than Goro did, but it seems that he hasn’t released yet. It was his turn to be on top of you. 

“Well now, I haven’t been able to cum yet, (Y/N). Looks like I’ll have to claim my role to be above this precious body of yours...~”

You blush and whimper as Akechi moved himself above you. He notices and chuckles at you while grazing his thumb over your bottom lip. You suddenly felt him penetrating you, sending an airy moan. As Akechi’s thrusts quickened, he held you close against his body. Sheens of sweat form when your hips start to buck. Dirty flirts were whispered from Goro, “When you’re at that precious moment again, yell my name for the Detective Prince.”

The horny ace detective groaned when he was almost at his point with you. Your arms held his body, leading him to kiss you deeply and dance his tongue with yours. Sweating heat formed around you while the fucking kept going. When Akechi’s thrusts went as fast as they could, you were almost ready to climax. Your stomach tensed with sensation by the detective’s lewd movements. You moaned, “A-Akechi! I’m gonna...cum again!”

“Good girl. Call out my name while you’re at it, darling.”

You finally moan his name in your climax. Akechi groaned and came inside of you, filling you up completely. Panting came out of both of you while collapsed in the bed. Goro placed the sheets over each other before lending an arm for you to rest in. You scoot next to him before he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to hold onto. Akechi told you with a smile, “This felt like the best birthday gift ever, (Y/N). Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Akechi-kun. Happy Birthday, Prince Charming.”

Goro chuckled before grabbing a remote next to him, turning on the movie projector. You and Goro relax as you start to watch your favorite movie together in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥︎ Happy Birthday, Pancake Prince!!! ♡︎


End file.
